


The Gift of Magi

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 让我们在终末的大雪里一起守岁相拥。lof元旦联文
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	The Gift of Magi

**Author's Note:**

> *德国负伤士兵e*英国默默无名数学家b  
> *breddy无差，eddy主视角  
> *eddy主视角  
> *一战圣诞夜停火的大背景，严重不符合真实历史的亵渎之作（饶了半文盲……）  
> **起名废实在想不出名字了，来抄袭亵渎欧亨利  
> 非常荣幸能参与这次联文活动！

1915.12.31  
Eddy不记得哪个冬天有这么冷过。今天将近黄昏时，裹杂着冰屑的雨水才稍作歇息，东方的天空尝试在朦胧中睁眼，却仍然布满白翳。他借着暗淡的天光可以看清被金属和火药暴力撕开的土地：积蓄在弹坑中的泥水呆滞地看着天空，泥巴被染成了红黑色，浮在上面的油膜凄惨的反着白光。他吃力的扶着枪托站起来，拖着他那条被冷枪打中的伤腿，一步一瘸，同时提防着泥沼的牵扯和狰狞的铁丝网，慢慢靠近前面的作战区。  
他果然还是来晚了。头顶能听到乌鸦从头顶急速掠过的翅膀拍打声，枪托和军靴交错着砸碎泥水，没有人，甚至都没有冒着火光的枪口来欢迎他这个姗姗来迟的不速之客。这个战壕不知道已经被废弃多久了，但杂乱的脚印还算新鲜。  
那么他可能还有机会追上大部队。

Eddy麻木着扯下被铁丝网勾住的大衣，因为泡满了雨水，它几乎是原来的两倍重，现在纽扣和布料之间还依稀可见未及融化的的冰末。昨天运气还不错，找到了干树枝，打掉一只喜鹊，虽然打湿的羽毛耷拉下来后，他能清楚看到鸟骨的形状棱角分明，但这点只够塞牙缝的肉也足以支撑他第二天继续扶着枪走下去。他舔舔砂纸般粗糙的嘴唇，干涸的血渍重新在舌尖化开，重新渗出血珠的皮肉因为暴露在空气中开始隐隐作痛。  
再向前走就是雷区了，现在已经天黑了，不可能找到吃的。Eddy停在铁丝网中间，正欲长叹一口气，突然战壕中传来一记闷响——  
早已疲惫至极的神经被瞬间加速的血液轰然刺激到，顶的太阳穴隐隐作痛。他迅速握紧了大衣里的手枪，无意识的屏住呼吸，准备好随时向着战壕还击。但除了惊怍过后不断盘旋在废弃的堡垒上的乌鸦，这片荒芜之地上再无他物。  
听错了吗。这个想法在Eddy脑中一闪而过后被否决，乌鸦不会无故离开避风的废弃战壕。那么现在战壕里的这位，或是这些人，听到了军靴搅碎泥水的声音，甚至手里也端着一把上膛的毛瑟，随时准备把冒着火光的枪口探出战壕。

但这么长时间还没有动手——和他一样，饥寒交迫，孤身一人，Eddy自嘲的扬扬嘴角，给对面简单的做了个定位。现在太阳穴没有因血液直撞导致紧绷的疼痛感，但他还是给心里的警惕上着保险。如果只有两个人——而且很可能对面也是个德国小伙子——这样僵持下去也不是办法。Eddy想了想，从口袋里摸出烟和打火机。  
“天真冷呐。”Eddy和着字音将白气混着烟吐出来，盯着黑暗中从无名之地而来的北风将烟雾驱赶得一干二净。  
“是很冷。”风声挟带着从战壕里传出的闷声，回复竟然是英语，Eddy无言笑笑，接下去话的同时打开了手枪保险。  
他索性也开始讲英文：“你在那下面呆多长时间了？”  
“我刚来的。前线这两天停火——”  
“前线什么？”  
“停火！过圣诞节，前线停火了你不知道吗？”战壕中的声音大了些，“我趁着前线停火溜上前线来的。”  
“哦……溜上来，那么你不是士兵。”Eddy斟酌了一下用词，慢慢的试探着。  
看不见的先生犹豫了一下，但没有回避这个问题：“不是，我没去应征。我是个路过的普通人。”  
普通人，普通人恨不得离战场八百里远吧。Eddy不由讽刺地牵起嘴角：“你是英国人吧？难不成下面只有你一个人？”  
“对，我是英国人，就我一个——这么说的话，德国先生，你英语说得不错。天这么冷，你不下来避避风吗？”英国人说着话，同时像是拍了拍帽子，“听着你也是一个人吧？”  
然后我一下去一群死英国佬把枪口直接怼上来，恨不得把我的鼻子直接戳进脸里。Eddy在心里讽刺地接了一句，吸了一口烟，转了个话题开始兜圈子：“你一个英国人要去哪儿？”  
“慕尼黑，还有个几百公里吧，我猜。”  
Eddy的眼眶莫名浮过一缕湿气。

1913.7  
斑驳的金光抖落在林间小径上，白桦的身姿笔直而挺拔，轻松地甩掉几片不需要的叶子。枯叶在青苔上安然入眠，跳跃的灰喜鹊呢喃哼唱着这个下午的明媚与慵懒。  
Brett Yang骑着自行车穿梭在慕尼黑城外的森林中。因为不得不一直用手按着头上的帽子以防其被风吹走，他只好单手扶着车把，摇摇晃晃地在身后留下S形曲线的痕迹。树桩后冷不丁跳出一只兔子，他急忙刹闸，一个掣肘将车把扭到自己怀里，车子顺从地跟着轮胎的方向，捏着鼻子把自己拧成了一团，同时一个激灵把车座上的人摔到了地上。  
“Vorsicht（小心）!”  
他摘掉脸上的帽子，看到那个卷着袖子的德国人向他伸出了手。  
这是他地地道道学会的第一句德语。

“所以，骑车在欧洲大陆旅行一圈，看看为啥德国能拥有哥德巴赫和莱布尼茨？”斧头落下，德国人把木头劈开，捡起木条扔向柴火堆里，单手撑着斧头看着安静坐在一旁的Brett。德国人看他扭伤了脚，慷慨地将他带回了家养伤。他们此刻正坐在后院里，黄昏未到，阳光仍然保持着朴素的金黄，将他们的身影映到墙上。  
“还有巴赫、贝多芬……顺路的话。”他抬起眼，膝盖上平摊的Wordcross做了一半，铅笔的印记蹭到了手腕和袖子上，“德国有很多优秀的数学家和作曲家——你英语说得真好。”  
听了最后这两句夸赞，德国人骄傲地展示出他的兔牙，骄傲地像是在展示他的铁十字勋章。他去旁边重新捡了一截圆木，将它立稳：“说来很巧，我的小提琴老师是英国人。”  
“小提琴老师……你会拉小提琴？”Brett的铅笔停顿了一下，在纸上留下一个圆圆的黑点。  
“对，我会拉小提琴，不是中提琴。”德国人又一次扬起斧头，木屑在斧头落下后四处飞扬。  
在斧头开始落下时，Brett飞快地低头捂上耳朵，膝盖上的wordcross从腿上顺着滑了下去，铅笔滚到地上震碎了笔头。

“你打算单靠两条腿走到慕尼黑？”Eddy听到家乡的名字心里生出几分暖洋洋的亲切，但想到对面英国先生的天真想法更是觉得好笑，“老兄，我们现在还在法国境内呢。”  
“不是！穿过前线就可以搭上马车了，说不定走到火车站还能搭上一趟车……”  
“我的上帝，你知道我们现在在打仗吗？”Eddy没忍住短促地笑了一声，掸掉烟灰，耸耸肩，“怎么可能在这儿找到去慕尼黑的火车。你一定要去吗？不能缓个一两年等仗打完再来？”  
“不能，我和别人有约。”英国人停了一下，可能在做摸鼻子一类的小动作，“约定很重要的。”  
“确实是。”Eddy把眼神远远的向南投射去，那是他家的方向，“但是这个形势……迟到没人会怪你的。”  
“我已经迟了。我应该在圣诞节前到的，但圣诞节那天晚上我才从巴黎挤上一辆货车……实在没有人愿意来，给多少钱都不愿意。”  
圣诞节前。Eddy的心向着内侧肋骨的方向轻轻撞击了一下，像是提醒他记得拿下壁炉上烧开的水。一片雪花晶莹地在眼前飘忽了一下，之后轻吻在他的眉心当中。  
“下雪了。”  
听到对面的共鸣，Eddy先是愣了一下，直到第二片雪花落下才反应过来英国先生和他说了一样的话。  
微微清凉沁过头盖骨，无声地提醒着Eddy：  
他曾经，也有过一个有关圣诞的约定。

“那我明年圣诞节来找你。”  
“不行，明年我去找你。我想看看慕尼黑之外的冬天。”Eddy走上前，将对方高低不齐的领子抚平，捏捏他的耳朵。  
“那我就后年再来。这里很美，我想看看它冬天是什么样子。”Eddy看着他捏着手腕上长出一节的袖子（他矮一点，Eddy的衣服还大一号），凝神地盯着西方落至一半的夕阳，“我喜欢德国，到处都有数字一样规整的美……”  
“那你现在还不会说德语——而且数学家先生，你就总要这么一丝不苟地爱着123456吗？我在你心里就这么没有存在感？”Eddy假装抱怨着，将头埋在对方的颈窝里，让自己一呼一吸之间充盈着期待的味道，“那好吧，既然你这么想来。”

半小时后，Eddy拉着爱的礼赞往回走，前方的影子越拉越长。麻雀停在树梢，圈里的牛听着曲子，祥和地嚼着嘴里的草，看着两个人一步一回头，在最后一丝阳光收敛后渐行渐远。

“天这么冷，先生，你真的不下来避避风？”风声将英国人的声音扬进耳中。  
“好吧，看来你真的不知道，”Eddy回过头，在铁丝网的间隙中草草打量了一眼，“我和你之间隔着五十码，就这五十码里猜猜埋了多少个雷？我想，将近三十个？”  
“可已经开始下雪了，气温会越来越低的。”  
“我一会儿可能会去试着当回工兵排排雷。”Eddy并不想在这个话题上继续纠缠，和一个素不相识的潜在敌人躲在一起，取暖的同时还要提防对方的冷枪——他并不是生来疑心就重，该死的战争让人不得不激发出保护生命的本能反应。他在地上按灭燃尽的烟头，抬头看着天上飘扬的飞雪：“终于下雪了。”  
“它会下大吗？”  
“可能吧，那得看上帝的心情。你见过大雪吧？”  
“我在爱丁堡住过一段时间。”  
“那里冬天的景致一定很不错。”Eddy的记忆在脑海中恍惚了一下，“这个名字我有印象，可能我有一个……朋友，从你们那里来的。”

这人一开始出奇安静，只要能用点头摇头回答的问题，那他基本不会张嘴。直到进了他家门十分钟后，Eddy反复问他要不要喝水，他才煞有介事地扶了扶眼镜，两只手拘束地捏着袖口，拘束到脸上的红晕都没敢全部染开，只是浅浅地驻留在双颊上。他试探的问了一句，这句德语蹩脚到Eddy差点没听懂：  
“你会讲英语吗？”

“那很巧。”英国人顿了一下，“你是德国兵吧？”  
“我是。”  
“怎么不跟着队伍？”  
“我腿伤了，跟不上部队行进的速度。”Eddy下意识地摸了摸自己的伤腿，它正因为刺骨的寒冷发麻发痛。  
“所以我现在还没被打死，是要感激一下你的不方便，和我们中间这五十码随机分布的地雷了？”  
英国人这份冷幽默……Eddy摇摇头，无所谓的笑了笑，顺着玩笑接了下去：“以及感谢一下基督，毕竟圣诞节刚过去没多久。你说了，前线停火——我这几天还在想怎么没听到动静。前线都停火了，那我也没有开枪的必要，圣诞节刚过随随便便打死一位英国兄弟，这听上去不太会让上帝和我妈妈高兴。”  
“多谢你，我妈妈听过这话会很高兴。”

“你接下来计划怎么走？”  
Brett小心翼翼地接过对方的琴，调了一下音。流畅的乐句从琴弦上跃出，他的指尖和音符一起自由地跳着匈牙利舞曲。  
“嗯……骑车啊。中间也会坐火车，但主要还是骑车。骑行穿过德国应该挺有意义，而且也挺有意思的。”  
“骑行穿过德国？听着是很有意思，那我们一起走吧——你看着需要一个帮你路上拉琴解闷的同伴。”德国人拿回琴，向他眨眨眼，“最好这个同伴还得是一个会说英语的德国人。”  
维尔瓦第愉快地描绘着明媚的春光。

突然一阵狂风迎面而来，将本来在空中画着圈的雪花直扑扑地打到Eddy脸上。雪花夹杂着冰粒，他感到自己像是在沙漠中直面暴风，呼吸困难，鼻子红到生疼，沙砾几乎要擦破干涩红肿的脸颊。为了喘上一口气，Eddy只好转过身去面对着空荡荡的战壕。  
“hey，英国兄弟，有没有什么娱乐项目？我们两个都能参与一下的。”  
“呃……猜字谜怎么样？我正好手头有一份做了一半的Wordcross……”是纸张摩擦打开的声音，Eddy听到不由得笑出了声。  
“你也喜欢做这个？”Eddy怀念地扯扯袖子，“我那位英国朋友也喜欢，他是个数学家。”  
纸张打开到一半停了下来。“他是个什么？”  
“数学家，每天拿着一支笔、一瓶墨水和一摞纸写写画画，能对着桌子坐一整天的人。每天给他两顿饭就能管饱，早上把饭送进去，晚上拿着餐具和十几页写满的草稿纸出来。人家那草稿纸，工工整整，像是中学生明天就要交的作业。”说到这里，Eddy迅速搓了搓手，对着呵了两口气，捂起冻僵的耳朵自言自语起来，“好纯粹一个人啊，研究那些数字和看不懂的符号公式，不是说想弄清楚什么个所以然，就是想看看解到最后是个什么样子……也不知道他的1+1=2证明了没有。”

宽阔的梧桐树叶掩盖了天空，阳光零零碎碎，洒落着驳杂的金黄。一对自行车被停在一边，两个人慵懒地躺在柔软的青苔和落叶上。  
“……我可能是有点喜欢你。”Eddy突然把头转向另一边，“我知道，这听着很荒唐，我们都是男的……”  
数学家先生抬手打断了他，凑到他身边。他突然感到脖子上多了一丝温暖的缱绻，是一个轻轻的吻。  
“1+1在非必要情况下也可以不等于2.”  
黄昏将大地笼罩上了橘红的温情，枯叶被压碎的声音清脆悦耳。  
是喜鹊在林间不停跳跃。

英国人那边是许久的沉默，Eddy耳边只有风声，于是他自顾自的说下去。  
“我本来应该去年这个时候去剑桥看他的，我那个数学家朋——好吧，不只是朋友。”Eddy停了一下，垂下眼，后面的话怎么听着都有些愧疚，“要是不打这场该死的仗。我并不惧怕打仗，我只是惧怕让所有牵挂我的人伤心。”  
“所以……所以你被征兵征走了，就没能……”英国人喃喃着，音量渐弱，话锋一转，突然提高音量，试图盖过呼啸起来的风声，“hey，我想到娱乐项目了。拉小提琴给你听怎么样？”  
“你也会拉小提琴？”  
“你那位朋友也会吗？”  
“……是的。”这句话里每个发音都莫名溢满了激情，热烈到让Eddy不由得顿了一下，他若有所思地揉了揉冻到有些发痛的耳朵，“天这么冷，你的手不会抽筋吗？”  
“我现在带着手套，手还没有多僵，应该还可以拉一会儿。你要听埃尔加吗？”  
“站在法国土地上给一个德国人拉英国曲子，真是标准的英国绅士作风。”Eddy摸了摸几乎毫无知觉的鼻子，雪花从鼻尖滑落，他吸了吸鼻子，“开玩笑，我喜欢埃尔加。你巴赫拉的怎么样？”  
“这个天气下恐怕就不怎么样了。”  
“听这个语气平常是总练吧。”Eddy听到他开始调弦，不自觉道，“A有点低……还是算了吧，万一冻伤手那就既不能拉琴也不能写字了。”  
“一首曲子不要紧。运气好的话，我想等雪停后就能找到能暖手的壁炉了——我还希望雪能下大一点呢，大雪天里给……给一个人拉琴听，还挺别致的。至于1+1……可能写在纸上的时候它必须是2，但像在今天，它不一定非得是2. ”风吹来了一段音阶后，英国人变了语气，小心而温柔，仿佛他正在篝火旁烤手，“当兵累吗？腿伤的严重吗？”  
“也还好，习惯就好了。腿嘛，还能走路。我说，你跨过一整个英吉利海峡，长途跋涉，冒死来赴约——”Eddy停在这里，咬了咬嘴，“你是傻吗？”  
“也许吧，我有个德国朋友——不只是朋友——总这么说。我骑着车子旅行，他一开始觉得荒唐得不可理喻，但竟然最后愿意陪着我拉一路的琴，是不是很好？我把他的名字拉给你听怎么样？他的名字正好能用音名拉出来。”

E、D、D。  
虽然每个音的频率就在因为风雪摇晃，但这并不影响Eddy的判断。英国人在这里运完了弓，停下来，喊道：“这个字母不在音名里，我就用一个可以同音的字母代替它了——你一听就知道它是哪个！”  
又是一个E。  
EDDE。  
EDDY。  
“Brett！”在雪风将第一个C卷入他的发丝和耳中后，Eddy终于忍不住了，盈满泪水的眼眶比鼻子还要红。他一咬牙撑着枪站了起来，向前蹒跚两步，大喊着：“Brett Yang！”  
“等等——Eddy你在干吗？我是听到了脚步声吗？”Brett的琴声戛然而止，取而代之的是一瞬手足无措的的惊慌，“你是疯了吗！伤了一条腿还在走路，而且你自己说了，这五十码地里埋满了雷！”  
“工兵的营生，好上手的。”Eddy匆匆用衣袖拭掉睫毛上被眼中热气融化的的冰雪，看着战壕上被风撕碎的旗帜，咧嘴笑了，“我差点就有一次要失去你，总不能再干一次这种蠢事。”  
“什么工兵的营生，你下一步要是，要是……”Brett的声音哽住了，也可能是风声越来越大，大到吞没了他的声音。但没关系，即使在战场上，Eddy也从未感到他的心脏有现在这番火热，火热到冷锐的风雪未及触碰到他的胸膛就畏惧地融化成了雪水。它正以坚定的跳动声扩大着他们之间那不可分割的寸缕联系，清晰地告诉他，Brett此刻到底身在何处——  
在他前进的方向，突然一个身影颤颤巍巍的爬上战壕，中途还因为雪水滑了一下。Eddy看着他一步一挪，试探的样子直直砸进他的心坎里，砸得他的五脏六腑都跟着发痛。  
“你爬出来干吗！你回去！你现在站在上面会被可能发生的爆炸推回沟里去！”Eddy像疯了一样地大喊，他的话语被吹得七零八碎，他只能扯着嗓子吼，确保让对面那个脑子里只有数字和公式的书呆子一字不差的听到。他做到了，虽然这让他嗓子发痛，因为Brett的回答完美的展现了书呆子该有的英气：  
“那我离沟远一点不就行了。”  
说罢Brett向前跨出一大步，Eddy也不再试图劝阻。倘若身份互相换一换，他也会这样，所爱之人就在眼前，那当然要义无反顾的向前去。五十码、四十码，距离在他们踏出的脚印里一步一步消失。Eddy甚至能通过迎面的风雪感受到Brett的心跳与呼吸。

“最后一步，Brett，还差最后一步。”本来冰冷的枪管被Eddy握得温热，他拼命的在脸上挣扎着平静，但颈部的动脉热切而清晰地背叛了他，颈部和头部一跳一跳的轻微痛感正宣告着心脏的澎湃，“要是下面有雷，这一步下去那我们就要一起去见上帝了。Brett，现在是见好就收，还是你想要我再迈出这一步？”  
“呵，我既然都一个人提着琴跑到战场上了，难道还怕这个？但凡幸运之神小心眼过一次，我也到不了这里；要是这一步后他不打算给面子——”Brett睫毛上附着的冰雪瞬间和滚烫的泪水一起划过脸颊，“那可真太他妈说不过去了。他居然是个从威尼斯*来的吝啬鬼，之前赐予的慷慨原来是份高利贷，利息还这么高，残忍到令人发指——而且还搭上你！但是，Eddy，跑了大半个西欧，最后居然在炸死之前还能见到你——我是怎么样都无所谓了。”  
在呼出的白气散尽后，Eddy在雪花急速坠落的缝隙之中看到了Brett脸上和他一样无悔的笑容。无数片细小的六边形晶体垛叠成大片的冰雪，连缀不断地砸到两个人的脸上、肩上；气压本就因为大风低到让人难以呼吸，生死攸关之时那种被命运掐着咽喉的窒息感更甚明显——  
他们同时跨出了最后一步。

耳边，风声依旧。

大雪纷纷，一片片附着在发丝的缝隙间，将头发染成了银白色。这一刻，他们都感到自己睁不开眼睛，因为睫毛上结了霜，每一次的眨眼又会溢出热气和泪水，重新结霜冻在睫毛上。谁也说不清是谁先为他们的幸运欢呼出声，亦或是谁先张开了怀抱，这不重要。两个阔别已久的年轻人没能如约在圣诞节重逢，但在幸运之神的垂眼眷顾下，他们将自己作为准时的新年礼物，在这个难忘的跨年夜里送给了对方。  
瑞雪兆丰年，他们在这场包藏缘分的大雪中紧紧相拥。

此刻，头顶战机隐隐的轰鸣，天边炸裂的白光，脚下因爆炸而微微颤抖的土地，都不重要，这些都不重要了。他们在这一刻互相拥有彼此，两颗炽热的心脏隔着衣物感受着对方欢欣鼓舞的跃动，默契的演奏出一首只属于这两个人的双人协奏曲。  
无论是那个英国人不顾安危踏上欧洲流血的大陆的那一刻，还是那个德国人拖着一条伤残的阿喀琉斯腿，鲁莽地决定穿过大半个雷区的那一刻，他们在所谓理智面前都是愚蠢至极的傻瓜。但在几十抑或几百公里外宣告着新年来临的钟声中，在这场久违的大雪里，在他俩面前，所有的圣诞礼物瞬间都黯然失色。在所有赠送圣诞礼物的人里，他们是最聪明的；在所有接受圣诞礼物的人里，他们也是最聪明的。无论走在哪里，他们都是最聪明的。  
人家灯火中，篝火与祝福正在庄严宣示新年的到来，在这个平凡而奇妙的跨年夜里，magi为这个世界上两个最聪明的傻子，在这个只属于他们的时刻，送上了最诚挚而又宝贵的礼物，看着他们，无言微笑着：  
“新年快乐。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *指威尼斯商人  
> 这篇文的notes年终总结再写吧;)  
> 希望阅读愉快，以及新年快乐


End file.
